1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to vehicle wheel balancing weights, and more particularly to attachment arrangements and methods for joining and securing a mounting clip and a mass body of a wheel balancing weight for vehicular tire and wheel assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many different types and designs of balancing weights for vehicle wheels. Most such wheel weights have a weighted body or mass body that is provided in a specific weight to offset a rolling weight imbalance in a wheel rim and tire assembly. These types of wheel weights are typically mounted to part of the wheel rim. Many wheel weights have a mounting clip or attachment clip that is connected to the mass body. The attachment clip is also configured to attach or mount the wheel weight to the wheel rim.
There are many different known attachment or joint configurations and manufacturing methods to connect a mounting clip to a mass body when assembling or creating a wheel balancing weight. When the mass body and attachment clip are formed as two separate components and assembled, the joint or connection should be substantial and strong enough so that the two parts do not detach from one another during normal use. The joint or connection between the two components should be strong and durable in multiple force directions, depending on the joint arrangement.
The attachment clip is also typically used to attach the wheel weight to a rim flange of the vehicle wheel rim. However, some wheel weights attach to the wheel rim at other locations and by other means, such as by adhesive. The mass bodies are typically positioned to add a specified, predetermined amount of weight or mass to a circumferentially specific point on a wheel rim to counter any imbalance in the wheel, tire, or both.
One general type of attachment method and joint construction for a wheel weight is known and commonly used. This method and joint construction includes forming a recessed groove in a face of a mass body. The attachment clip is formed having a clip portion with an attachment or mounting portion that is sized to fit and seat in the groove. It is known that the attachment portion and mass body can be adhered, joined, or otherwise affixed to one another. In some wheel weights, the attachment portion can be welded to the mass body within the groove.
In other wheel weights, the material adjacent the walls defining the groove in the mass body can be swaged, stamped, crimped, pressed, or otherwise worked. The mass body can be worked so as to cause material of the mass body adjacent to the groove to flow and overlie and/or interfere with parts of the attachment portion. In some wheel weight designs, it is known to provide the attachment portion with teeth or indentations that engage similar shapes or flowed or worked material on the mass body to secure the two components together.